User talk:SUPERCEREAL
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Revealed Recordings page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, DaNASCAT (help forum | blog) 00:26, September 19, 2013 (UTC) Hello Hey dude u should adopt this wiki you seem so dedicated man lol you'd make a fine admin plus I just want to let u know that I'll add some content to the wiki too if u want me to --Zompony (talk) 20:06, August 8, 2014 (UTC) Hi there! I was just seeing how much you have contributed to this wiki an I think you deserve to be bureucrat. I can help you with that. Go http://edm.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contact/adoption there and ask Wikia to give you the user right. You can also talk to them about the founders rights who (no offense) has done absolutely nothing. Hope you consider this. See you around. Please answer. Tono555 Adoption Hi. I’ve given you admin and bureaucrat rights on this wikia as you requested. You now have the tools you need to clean up, customize and maintain the wikia. *Check out to see which features you can enable (or disable) on your wikia, including , , and many more. If you have adopted an older wikia with talk pages you can also enable and here. *Customize your wikia's look by visiting the , where you can add color and style to your background and wordmark. *Stop by Community Central to stay informed through our staff blog, ask questions on our community forum, or chat with fellow Wikians. *Lastly, visit our to learn the ins and outs of using Wikia, including , , and . Check out your Admin Dashboard, which can by found by clicking "Admin" on the bottom toolbar -- it has links to all your new tools. Please let me know if you have any questions, and good luck with your new (old) wikia! -- Wendy (talk) 05:15, September 13, 2014 (UTC) Adminship So I see you are the bureaucrat now. Congrats! You truly deserved to adopt the wiki. I just wanted to ask if you wanted help with any page or thing in specific. You have the obligation to answer as you have to help, no offense, but you haven't answered any questions on your talk page. Another thing: It is more convenient to activate message wall. Thank you and I hope that this time you do answer I would like more people to help contribute to the wiki. Tono555 is doing a great job with this, he has recently contributed a few pages to the wiki. Not many, but important ones. Quality over quantity. Other than more help creating articles, I think that is all. SUPERCEREAL (talk) 00:05, September 18, 2014 (UTC) I am sorry for not having put my name, that was me. I want you to tell me whatever you need for the wiki, do not hesitate. I would also like to ask you if you would like me to create a signature for you. I think the admin deserves it. Please tell me how you would like it and I'll get straight to it. I would also like to ask if there is any opportunity of me becoming an admin. Thank you for answering! Tono555 00:24, September 18, 2014 (UTC) Wow! You replied quickly! Hmmm.. One thing I know off the top of my head that I need help with right now is creaeting links for artists that are redlinked. The most redlinked artists are found on Ultra, Spinnin Deep, and at the beginning of Spinnin' Records. Good luck, most have only released 1 or 2 songs ever. Happy Editing! Also, my schedule is somewhat busy this week, so if I have time, I can try and make you admin. SUPERCEREAL (talk) 00:27, September 18, 2014 (UTC) Thank you for considering making me admin, I promise I will not let you down. I will create a lot of pages. Like I said in my profile, I am the founder of this wiki in the spanish version so I am connected for a large part of the day. Now, would you like a signature? If so, just tell me the color, font type and I will take care of it. Tono555 00:34, September 18, 2014 (UTC) I believe you. Worst-case scenario: you will be admin by November 11. My schedule is kinda busy until then. My school's homecoming is then, I'm in a remix contest that lasts until November 11, and homework keeps me up all hours of the night. So for my signature, could you make it blue, like the blue in TRON: Legacy (if this helps, RGB is this order 0, 255 (or whatever the max is), 255). Not sure what my font choices are, but Comic Sans if it is available. Thanks! SUPERCEREAL (talk) 00:39, September 18, 2014 (UTC) Your signature is finished! You can add it on a page by putting the template: . I hope you liked it! thanks for everything and I hope I can help around! Tono555 01:03, September 18, 2014 (UTC) Hello, Tono. I'm back. (You're not in trouble at all) I noticed on the Duane Harden page that all you have is a small line of text about him. That is great, but in the event that someone else comes on the wiki and happens to know something about him, what I might recommend is when you make a page, don't make it a blank page. Choose the other option so eventually, someone will be able to add stuff to that page more easily. Other than that, nothing. You should be admin in about 3-5 hours. SUPERCEREAL (talk) 21:34, September 18, 2014 (UTC) Completely understood and I also kind of feel bad after making short pages, but I didn't find much info on him. Thank you for the adminship. Would it be okay if I make like user group pages and add who has them, what they do, etc. You can find an example on the spanish wiki here. Tell me what you think. Thanks! Tono555 01:32, September 19, 2014 (UTC) That's Ok. You did your best. Someone else might know more, and that's ok. You're welcome. Hmmm.. If more people were more active on the wiki, I think it might be more practical. But since we're currently the only 2 active people, it might not be so... how do i say this... Useful? SUPERCEREAL (talk) 01:45, September 19, 2014 (UTC) Alright, understood I do see your point of view and if you do want it later I'll gladly add it. Now I have another suggestion. How do you feel about message walls. I think they are more useful because you actually get a notification that he answered and I kinda think that it is a little more practical because on the other hand you have to check if the other person has edited the talk page. Tono555 02:27, September 19, 2014 (UTC) Yes. Please include message walls. SUPERCEREAL (talk) 02:45, September 19, 2014 (UTC)